injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Year Two Issue 3
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 3 (Released March 26, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 5 (Released March 11, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 6 (Released March 25, 2014) Recap Chapter Five: Confrontation In the distant past on the planet Krypton, Jor-El approaches his wife Lara, who holds their newborn son Kal-El, telling her that it is time. She is reluctant to give him up, even as the planet begins to rumble and quake, the core rupturing as pillars of flames erupt out of the ground. Lara mentions 'outsiders' who could still help them, but Jor-El tells her that they have abandoned Krypton to its fate. He begins preparing the ship he's made for Kal-El, and Lara gives her child a kiss before telling him goodbye. Jor-El places his son in the ship, asking him to live for them all. Baby Kal-El begins to cry as the ship launches, upsetting Lara. As the ship flies off into space, Krypton explodes, and baby Kal-El looks sadly at his mother's pendent still held in his hand. Back in the present, Superman sits in the Hall of Justice, once more clutching his mother's pendant before asking Ganthet what he can do for him. The Guardian floats across from him, flanked on either side by Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner. Ganthet takes a moment to remind Superman that in the past his intervention has helped them before and he has come to Earth as an ambassador and friend, only to advise and not interfere. When Superman asks what his advice is however, Ganthet tells him to stop what he is doing. Superman says he is protecting the people, but Ganthet interjects that he is trying to control them. When Superman says he is one of them, Ganthet reminds him that he was only raised on Earth and is not truly one of them. Superman agrees, saying that he is not of Earth and that his planet was destroyed and his people perished because of ignorant leaders not acting when needed, and that he will not allow that to happen again. Ganthet reveals that as a Guardian he has watched many civilizations rise and fall and says that he has learned the hardest choice he and the Guardians have ever made was not using their great power to at all to interfere, before insisting that the people of Earth must be allowed to go on their own path without interference. Superman hears a voice ask in his ear from a radio earpiece suddenly say, "Ask him the question." Superman then asks if Ganthet and the Guardians allowed Krypton to be destroyed. Ganthet does not respond, and his silence shocks Hal Jordan, but infuriates Superman. The Man of Steel is furious that Ganthet would lecture him when he and the Guardians doomed his homeworld, though Ganthet snaps back that they doomed themselves and rises higher into the air. Superman also flies into the air, asking if Ganthet would let the monsters of this world run free again while the Guardians declares that they will not allow him to rule the people of Earth. Superman's eyes burn red while Ganthet begins to glow emerald as the Man of Steel asks if that was a threat. Ganthet tells him it is a warning. Before anything can happen, Guy Gardner quickly moves between the two, telling them that they're very intimidating before asking them to tone down their 'ominous power levels' before they lose a continent and suggests they go to a bar to ease the tension. His attempts are ignored completely and Superman orders Ganthet to get off his planet. Disappointed by Superman's current state, the Guardian declares he will return to Oa before ordering Guy and Hal to follow. Hal does so, very reluctantly. Superman floats back down, as Sinestro comes out of hiding, telling him that he now understands what he realized long ago, that the Guardians are 'in name only', before he apologizes for Krpyton's fate. Superman makes it clear he doesn't trust Sinestro, but the alien warlord says that doesn't matter, and that the Guardians will come for him like they did for him long ago and that Sinestro doesn't expect him to trust him, but makes it clear Superman will need him when they return. Chapter Six: Return to Oa Across several galaxies, the Green Lanterns Kilowog, Tomar-Re and Arisia are ordered to return to Oa by the Guardians of the Universe. John Stewart also receives the orders, but is in the middle of battling the undead on the planet Ryut in Sector 666. John tries to explain the situation, but the Guardians order him to leave, telling him the dead can have the planet. Annoyed, John complies and leaves. Back on Earth, Superman's new legion of soldiers are marching into Gotham, while the Man of Steel and Lex Luthor are in the mayor's office, explaining their role and function. Though the mayor is grateful, he is not sure how Commissioner Gordon and his police force will feel about the soldiers occupying the city. Superman announces that he doesn't care how Gordon feels and says that Gotham has the worst crime rate in the entire country, and declares Gordon has failed in his duties. On the bridge to the city, Gordon is informed to allow the soldiers in, and he has no choice but to standby with his detectives Bullock and Montoya as they watch the soldiers march in. Montoya asks if Gordon has a plan, but he doesn't reply. In the next scene, Gordon stands outside a building in a rainstorm, calling to a security camera, announcing his presence to his daughter, Barbara, saying he knows she's in there. To her shock he says he knows everything. At Ferris Aircraft, Hal Jordan is explaining to Carol Ferris that he is leaving Earth and that it is different from the times before and that she shouldn't wait for him. Carol gets angry and starts to lecture him when she spots Ganthet watching them from a window. The Guardian tells Jordan it is time leave, and Hal tells Carol goodbye before walking over to Ganthet. Hal expresses how uncomfortable he is with leaving Earth at this time, but Ganthet informs him that Guy Gardner will stay in his place. Guy promises Hal he won't break the planet in his absence. Back in Gotham, Gordon confronts his daughter inside the building, demanding to know where Batman is. Barbara tries to bluff but Gordon snaps at her, revealing he's always know she was Batgirl and Batman was Bruce Wayne. Barbara reluctantly reveals that Bruce can't help them in his current condition and that they can't even reach him where he is. Barbara asks why he is only now revealing what he knew and Gordon explains that Superman has marched his soldiers into Gotham before also revealing he has cancer to Barbara. Shocked, Barbara silently hugs her father, who apologizes for the fact he won't be there much longer to protect her or Gotham. Barbara reveals she has a plan and presses a switch on her wheelchair, causing a wall to move behind her, revealing her new team, the Birds of Prey, consisting of Black Canary, Huntress, Batwoman and Catwoman. Featured Characters *Jor-El (Flashback Only, Death) *Lara Lor-Van (First Appearance, Flashback Only, Death) *Superman *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Ganthet *Guy Gardner *Sinestro *Kilowog (First Appearance) *Tomar-Re (First Appearance) *Arisia Rrab (First Appearance) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) (First Appearance) *Regime Soldiers *Lex Luthor *Harvey Bullock (First Appearance) *Commissioner Gordon *Renee Montoya (First Appearance) *Oracle *Carol Ferris *Huntress *Batwoman *Black Canary *Catwoman Title "Crisis in Sector 2814". Cover Gallery Textless INJUSTICE YEAR TWO 3.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital 3688535-81t60lf+2tl._sl1500_.jpg|Chapter Five 3716239-81p8-adi+gl._sl1500_.jpg|Chapter Six Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Storyline Category:Year Two